origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparrow Vol 1 1
"I was always told that my potential would be awoken once the chains were broken. I wasn't quite sure what that meant. But then standing in front of him, it was evident. He was my chain, and that chain was finally broken." '- Sparrow' Appearing in "The Concrete Empire: Part 1" Featured Characters: * The Sparrow (First Appearance) Supporting Characters: *None Villains: * Diesel (First Appearance) * Mad Dog (First Appearance) * Bowler (First Appearance) Other Characters: * The Guerrillas (Flashback) (First Appearance) ** Silverback (Flashback) (First Appearance) ** Baboon (Flashback) (First Appearance) ** Yeti (Flashback) (First Appearance) * The Mentor (Flashback) (First Appearance) Locations: *New York City *Amun (Flashback) Script for "The Concrete Empire: Part 1" Year before New York. Location: Amun We start off in The Mentor’s castle. We hear the slow sound of battle drums playing we see a man escorted into a place room by guards. The man is walked to the middle of the room and is dropped to his knees. Handcuffs are let off of the man and he is met by the sound of a deep and mighty voice. This is The Mentor. Mentor: If I didn't have any sense of honor I would have had my men execute you were you stand. But as honorable as I am I will let you fight for your freedom…. But by my account you don't have the right to live. You have failed your people, me, and your father. It is revealed that the men being lectured is Lamont Lang (a.k.a) Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey: I saw you as a leader, a master and even my father, but you've taken everything from me. Mentor: The Guerrillas are still alive. Very much so. They've been preparing for you. Spider Monkey gives a perplexed face. Mentor: when I first found you in that hole of yours you called a home. I thought you had potential just as I saw in your father. But as I learned from him you can't always trust what meets the eye. I had to have contingencies for an event such as this. And that contingency was the men you called brothers…. The Guerillas. Spider Monkey drops his head in grief. Mentor: now you must fight them until they die or you die. The Guerrillas then drop down from the banister above. Spider Monkey then stands up. And is given his staff by a guard. Silverback: I tried… Lang but it was inevitable. Spider Monkey grabs the staff. The Mentor: and so we begin. Spider Monkey is circled by the group messages momentarily. Baboon strikes with his whips and attempts to disarm Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey holds on to his staff with great strength but it is ripped from his hands. Baboon: So he hasn't reached his potential yet. I though this would be a challenge. Mentor: this isn't the time to get cocky. Silverback throws multiple punches at Spider Monkey but they are all blocked. Spider Monkey throws a kick to silverbacks stomach and runs for the staff but is met by Yeti. Spider Monkey looks up at the towering Yeti. Spider Monkey begins to throw multiple rapid punches at the stomach of Yeti but they don't affect him. Yeti grabs Spider Monkeys throat and lifts him up. Yeti: I never liked you anyway. Coward! Yeti throws Spider Monkey into a wall. He then picks up his staff and throws it to him. Spider Monkey shrugs off the pain and picks his staff up and extends it. The Yeti charges. Yeti strikes furiously and quickly. Spider Monkey blocks of with his staff as best as he can. Spider Monkey: One thing I always remembered about yeti’s fighting was he never really caught on to the idea of balance. His striking is powerful yes. But his lack of balance is easily exploited.. Yeti claws for Spider Monkeys face but he dodges it and sweeps the legs. Yeti falls. But behind him jumping in are Baboon and Silverback. Baboon uses his whips to try and gain the upper hand by attaching to his staff once more, however Spider Monkey is able to redirect Baboon to make him fall accordingly. Behind Spider Monkey comes Yeti charging. Spider Monkey extends the staff into Yeti’s chest making him gasp for air. He then jumps and throws a powerful kick to Yeti’s face knocking the bottom mask off of Yeti and ultimately knocking him out. Silverback comes in for one last cry. This time Silverback throws a strike with all his might his face looks as if he has realized the broken bond of their friendship. Suddenly Spider Monkey is struck and falls to the floor. Silverback walks over to Spider Monkey. He closes his eyes as he take one last swing to end it all. Spider Monkey with a bruised eye lies there and gazes at his once great friend. Silverback swings, Spider Monkey traps his hand and strikes him with all his might. Silverback is out. All the Guerrillas lie on the ground in defeat.: The Mentor: Wow (claps) surprising that you beat some of the finest on the world without even reaching your potential. In their defeat I must kill you myself. The Mentor arises from his throne and takes off his robe. He is then given his blade from a guard. He extends it. The Mentor: Your weak! Your nothing! Your just another piece of Wallower scum that needs to be eradicated. Spider Monkey tightly grips his staff and extends it. The Mentor charges Spider Monkey. He slices vigorously with intent to kill in every strike. Spider Monkey is caught off guard and his face is sliced. He wipes the blood off. The Mentor Smiles. They clash, sword and staff. The Mentor traps Spider Monkey’s staff and disarms him. Spider Monkey is front kicked to the floor. Spider Monkey grabs his side in pain but is met with a kick to the face. The Mentor: Your father was held back by fear. This is why I killed him. He had no chance like his son.. The Mentor goes for the cut, Spider Monkey is fueled by rage and catches the sword in his hand, the blood drips down and Spider Monkey takes the pain due to his pure anger. He then pulls down pulling The Mentor down to the floor. He then takes the sword and aims it at the throat of The Mentor. Out of breath and filled with rage Spider Monkey looks at the sword in his hand. His eyes begin to glow a light blue. 1 year later, New York Sparrow sits upon a mountain top. Sparrow: it was by that moment that time slowed down and I knew what I was capable off. That a man can be pushed over the edge by any means necessary when something is lost. He had taken everything from me, but then I looked into his eyes, and I saw a helpless person, someone who obviously was filled by rage and corruption. I realized that the man I called Mentor was now no longer teaching me, I was teaching myself. I was always told that my potential would be awoken once the chains were broken. I wasn't quite sure what that meant. But then standing in front of him, it was evident. He was my chain, and that chain was finally broken. Brooklyn, navy yard We see a car pull up and multiple men exit there all armed. One of the men go to open the car door. Out exits Mad Dog a notorious crime boss and King of crime in New York. He fixes the cuffs on his suit. Mad Dog: Did you scan the area? Goon: Yes we did but at this location we cannot guarantee a Complete scan. There are just two many entry points. Mad Dog grabs the man by his shirt. Mad Dog: you listen to me. If he comes… Goon: I know that's why we brought as much fire power as we could. Mad Dog puts the men down. He gives the goon a scowl. He walks into the hideout. Mad Dog is met by the cheer of multiple goons. Mad Dog: now listen men, it seems we have a issue inhibiting out efforts in New York. At one point we were the beacon of crime. Now it seems as if people have forgotten who we are. The cops think that because they have someone helping them that they can run all over us. I will say this once and I'll say it again… Don't be scared of this guy. You fight for that tattoo on your right shoulder and bring New York to its original greatness!! The Men cheer Mad Dog: Let this be a new beginning!! Sparrow watches above the roof. He puts his hood on and prepares for combat. The lights then turn off in the hideout. Mad Dog: son of a bitch. We hear creaks in the vents. The men are ready to fire. Then bang a goon is kicked into a wall we hear a yell. Mad Dog: Fire at will. Guns blaze. Sparrow: these men don't even realize that there firing at a ghost. I sit above while they unload there magazines below. The lights turn back on. Sparrow jumps down and begins to take out the fifteen men. Sparrow hits a man with a back fist knocking him out. He darts at another goon with blinding speed and sidekicks him. He sees a man to his left he sweeps his feet with his staff .Then blazingly takes out the other men with various hand to hand techniques. Sparrow then looks up as he hears mad dogs voice. Mad Dog: Who the hell do you think you are? You know what I was impressed by your tenacity at first, now you quite frankly have just pissed me off. Bring out diesel! Out comes a man standing at about 7’3 and clocking in at about 450 pounds the man is dense in muscle mass he carries a heavy mallet. Sparrow looks at the behemoth with confidence. He rushes at Diesel. But Diesel strikes Sparrow with a heavy strike sending him into a wall denting the metal. Diesel now runs at Sparrow. He swings the mallet multiple times but Sparrow dodges swiftly. Sparrow: Throughout my training I learned many martial arts, but the one that remains the most significant is the native Amunian martial art Djed. Passed down from many years but perfected by The Mentor, it's teachings showcase the exploitation of your opponents weaknesses rather than your own strength or speed. In this case my opponent is slow on the attack and is toe courageous with his swings. I will exploit his balance to create an opening. Sparrow then reaches into his utility belt and grabs a pair of bolas. He throws them at the legs of Diesel he runs and slides right beneath him. With Diesel down to his knees he finishes him off with a strike to the back off the head. Mad Dog grabs a gun and begins firing at Sparrow. Sparrow blocks the bullets with his staff. As Mad Dog sits upstairs Sparrow jumps a great height to reach the platform. Sparrow: From my nation you would be exiled with your lack of honor and bravery. Mad Dog: Well this is America buddy and get damn used to a lack of honor. You think these criminals care about you? Do you think the people even care about you? That's why I'm here to whip this city back into shape. To make it what it used to be. Sparrow: As long as I'm here you'll empire will never see the light of day. Mad Dog: oh they will be, and the next time I see you, I'll bring enough firepower to take out ten of you and then some. And you listen to me, you may have power that men can only dream of, but guess what feather, you can't do everything. That will be your demise. That's the thing that keeps you up every night, everyone can't be saved. Some people will die. Sparrow then places handcuffs on Mad Dogs wrist. Police then arrive. We are now in a apartment in Manhattan . Sparrow walks outside on his balcony and watches over the misty New York skyline. Sparrow: Living in this city is tough and my family got the worse of it all, my father worked his hardest to provide for us. My mother took care of me at home…..I remember her beauty but she never really got to express it. She always had a scowl or troubled look on her face, who would blame her, imagine having to worry that you might not make it through the day… Or the night.... Or that you can't provide for your child. I remember the last day I spent with them. That was the first day in a while we were able to eat a full 3 meals. It was a good day. My mom had a smile on her face for the first in Time in a long time. My father told us that he had the luckiest day at work and had found 100 dollars on the floor. I told my father about what we learned in school that day. We learned about animal spirits. He told me that there are many forms of oneself when they pass away and that like the Native Americans you take form as an animal. He mentioned that he’d hope to become a Sparrow when he passed, he said his mother had a garden filled with them and that he would see them everyday and he felt at peace. This is why I bear the mantle. But as any normal man he made mistakes. Through The Mentor’s ways he killed people. Innocent people. He felt like he had lost his dignity and honor. But the thing that hurts me the most is that he never got to live out his second chance. His redemption. But as I progress to help the world he lives that second chance through me. I shall not only redeem my father but I shall redeem everyone that I can, even myself as I've committed acts of evil also. But The unredeemed such as the crime that litters this city and this world will find their redemption through punishment. I shall seek my wrath upon them so that they will never again pray on the innocent. Sparrow then gets up. Sparrow: People like Mad Dog are intolerable. They use fear to take over and interject their power. And I will stop at nothing until they are at an end. Mad Dog is in prison yes. But I feel that will not be for long. His influence has rooted itself in New York and even in the prison system. I remember as a kid while walking to school I had to watch out for the men with the tattoos on their right shoulders. We used to stay up late nights in chilling weather hoping we weren't robbed. It just angers me that people still have to go through the same thing. But I'm putting a change to that. I shall donate my gifts to not just this city but the world Sparrow then walks over to his closet and lifts up a floorboard. He grabs the suit from under. Sparrow: If the police won't do their job then it will be done for them whether they like it or not. We now transition to Mad Dog in prison as he sits in his cell. Prisoner: I can wait to get my hands on you Dukes!!! Dukes looks at the prisoner from the outside with a smirk. Mad Dog: it seems I have found a solution to this Vigilante problem. I don't care what powers he possesses with enough skill and enough fire power he can be toppled. The empire shall rise back into the sun again with the end of him and I've got the perfect guy for the job. Mad Dog looks across the prison and gazes into another cell with a smirk. We then see in the cell is a man smirking back with a toothpick in his mouth. This man is Carl Fredericks a.k.a Bowler. Category:Comics Category:Sparrow comics